As the Moon Phases
by domohobo73
Summary: The adventures of the Inu-gang progress! Only things are much more different. A new face appears, and are they friendly, or much more despicable? And what does the moon have to do with all of this! Rated T, may be changed later for language, violence, and perverts. No lemon! InuxKag SanxMir maybe Sess/Kagu


**AN: Welcome friends and strangers to my first story on this account! ^^ 'S gonna be great. I've got some Inuyasha OST in my ears that will keep me going! Well yeah, this has been swimming in my head for a while. So let's get on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! Only the fake people that I create with my brain. **

* * *

Birds began to scatter through the air from the disruptive shriek that sliced through the air. The sun was shining, a gentle breeze brushing through consistently. It was a beautiful day, nonetheless. Kaede's village is normally peaceful, but with the unexpected arrival of the gang, things began to escalate much too quickly.

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI-"

"Kagome-chan, I think you proved your point." Sango wearily stated. Sango began to stiffly pat Kagome's shoulder in a pitiful attempt to quell the future-girl's anger.

Kagome Higurashi looked down the crater with disgust. "I think I'll be going home now."

"That may be for the best, Kagome-sama." Miroku looked at the crater with worry etched on his face. The hole was shaped precisely like their half-demon friend, Inuyasha.

Kagome huffed and proceeded to stomp away towards the Bone Eater's well in an attempt to see her family in the modern age. The search for Naraku was proving to be difficult.

'_Stupid Inuyasha! Why shouldn't I be allowed to come home? My family is always so worried about me, and it's been about a month. I should be able to see them when I want to!'_

She huffed and leaped into the well, leaving behind a surly hanyou in his make-shift grave.

"Hey, Kagome! Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha began running towards the well in hopes of stopping her in time. There was obvious doubt about that. The last 'sits' he had received were certainly a killer on his back. He finally emerged into the clearing and took a sniff. "Damn, she's already in."

With no hesitation Inuyasha jumped in the well, he was going to try and convince her to come back.

* * *

"Ah, such a wonderful bath! I miss so many wonderful things here…" Kagome sighed and lowered herself deeper into the steaming water. "_Well of course you miss everything here! Inuyasha keeps you on the other side of the well. Though he does make a point about trying to find Naraku…_"

She sighed again and slipped out of the tub, Kagome knew Inuyasha would come bounding through her window any second now, and she wanted to be just a bit prepared. Kagome walked into her room with her towel securely wrapped around her, she began digging through her closet to find a new uniform to bring back. The other pair just couldn't withstand the harsh environment of the Feudal Age.

"_I think I'll just have Mama patch it up, again._"

"Kagome!"

She was brought out of her thoughts and into a fully aware state. "I think that was Mama calling me…" She mumbled aloud. Deciding on it, she put on her uniform and wrapped her soaking hair in the towel, heading down to confirm her suspicions about a certain someone coming to get her.

* * *

When Kagome walked into the living area, she was surprised to see Hojo waiting there with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a look that said, "_Just make him understand,_" before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome plastered on the average-girl façade and began the dreaded conversation with Hojo, "A-ah, how are you Hojo-kun?" His face turned more serious as he spoke.

"I should be asking you, Higurashi. We all know about these illnesses you're catching, and you need to take better care of yourself and-"

"Oy, wench! Get the hell over here!"

Kagome's face immediately paled at the obtrusive yell of Inuyasha, and Hojo just looked as confused as ever. Kagome slowly turned over towards the stairs, and silently wished Inuyasha would quiet down; at the very least stay upstairs.

Hojo looked over at Kagome and asked, "Higurashi, who is that upstairs, and why are they speaking so harshly?"

She cringed and wished she could think of a lie to get the boy to believe her. When Kagome's mother swooped in and cheerily stated, "Why, that's Kagome's boyfriend!"

* * *

**AN: Well! That's the first chapter! Sorry that it's REALLY short, I will make them longer! :3 This is short mainly as a pre-test to see how you guys like it! I appreciate and will listen to any advice you have to give at all.**

**R&R!**


End file.
